Steven Beck
Stephen "Doc" Beck is a main character and a survivor of the initial zombie apocalypse in Z Nation. Background Stephen Beck – or "Doc" as everyone knows him – isn’t actually a doctor. He’s just self-educated "ER" fan with a really, really strong stomach. Doc’s an ex-addict, yet currently a drug dealer, who is rough (really rough) around the edges, but a stand up guy once you get to know him.Official site In episode Full Metal Zombie, Doc reveal that he has a son out there somewhere, and had him when he was 19. Doc mentioned his past in the navy when asked about his vaccination history. Allies *10K (Alive) *Addison Carver (Alive) *Charles Garnett (Deceased) *Roberta Warren (Alive) *Mack Thompson (Deceased) *Alvin Murphy (Alive) *Mark Hammond (Deceased) *Citizen Z (Alive) *Cassandra (Deceased) Enemies * Zombies Post-Apocolypse Season 1 "Puppies and Kittens" Doc is first seen trading wares with traders, Sketchy and Skeezy. He returns to the Upstate New York survivor group camp only to find it overrun. He regroups with Charles Garnett and the group goes to find the military convoy. The convoy is found destroyed, and Doc, Addy, and Mack look about the area. They find a cage surrounded by zombies. The zombies are cleared, and Mack approaches the person inside. The person, Cassandra, lunges at Mack but calms down after several seconds. Doc is later grappled by a zombie and is saved by 10K. He is last seen offering 10K a place in the group. "Fracking Zombies" "Philly Feast" "Full Metal Zombie" "Home Sweet Zombie" "Resurrection Z" "Welcome to the Fu-Bar" "Zunami" "Die, Zombie, Die... Again" "Going Nuclear" "Sisters of Mercy" "Murphy's Law" "Doctor of the Dead" Season 2 "The Murphy" "White Light" "Zombie Road" "Batch 47" "Zombaby!" "Zombie Baby Daddy" Killed Victims *One Unnamed Philadelphia Cannibal Survivor Group Member *Mark Hammond (Zombified, Alongside his fellow Survivors) *A zombiefied baby (Alongside his fellow Survivors) *Dr. Morgan Henley (Zombified) *Numerous Counts of Zombies *a sniper featured in season 2 episode 2 "White Light " Memorabole Quotes "Say, you want some crystal? Well baked it myself!" - Steven "Doc" Beck "Hey, aren't you that sharpshooter kid who saved my ass from that Z? Why, hop in! You wanna come with us?" Steven "Doc" Beck to 10K "1060! NICE SHOT, KID!" - Steven "Doc" Beck to 10K "Goddammit kid, you're a lifesaver!" - Steven "Doc" "This kid can kill a zombie from 50 yards with a rubber band and a paperclip!" - "Doc" on 10K's impeccable aiming. "Yeah! I'd pay money to see that again!" - "Doc" on The liberty bell killing zombies ""Yeah, I'll take a chocolate milkshake and some fries."" Steven"Doc"Beck to Citizen z. "Not my finger, you animal. I was offering you the last hit!!" - Steven "Doc" Beck to zombie in elevator shaft "Well slap my ass and call me Sally" - Steven "Doc" Beck to Sketchy "Who knows, maybe we'll get lucky and pick up porn." - Doc to 10K and Cassandra "They will have a tube in every spare orifice if my name ain't Sally" - Doc to Murphy "Zombie apocalypse, how may I direct your call?" - Doc to Citizen Z "I think I fried my gonads! I should have used sunscreen on my junk!" - Doc about going through decontamination at the lab. "Holy acid flashback, man!" - Doc about seeing Abe Lincoln zombies Gallery |-|Screencaps= Life is good.jpg Group.jpg Behind the scenes 15-0.jpg Z_nation_Doc.jpg Z_nation_Doc_2.jpg Z_nation_doc_3.jpg Z_nation_Doc_4.jpg Weed.jpg Zweed.jpg Day One 016.jpg Day One 006.jpg GE647.jpg Day One 005.jpg Day One 003.jpg Doctor of the Dead 020.jpg Doctor of the Dead 017.jpg Zombie Baby Daddy 018.jpg Zombie Baby Daddy 012.jpg Zombie Baby Daddy 007.jpg Zombie Baby Daddy 002.jpg References Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males